


In the Maze

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In the Maze, Lucy and Flynn deserve Happiness, Memories, Reflection, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: GarcyOctober FF Prompt:  Corn Maze. Flynn chases Lucy through a Corn Maze and takes a moment to enjoy the chase.





	In the Maze

There was something rather dreamlike running through a corn maze dressed in 19th century garb. They had kept some of the clothes from their time travel adventures for sentimental value. And for costume parties, as they were free to live their lives as they wanted. Rittenhouse was no more. Flynn and Lucy had been given pardons and small compensation from the government for their service.

Lucy and Flynn didn’t take their freedom for granted. They had taken a holiday, returned to real life and found work. Lucy as a professor and Flynn went into carpentry. His job wasn’t perfect and the pay was fairly abysmal as he was an apprentice but it was safer and the hours more convenient. He knew once his skills were more honed, he’d make more money. If he were honest; he enjoyed the motions of creating and putting in the hard work to seeing the results. To know he wouldn’t need to worry about tripping over some secret organisation again or be in danger and dragging it home.

Either way, he and Lucy had very normal lives. They enjoyed the ‘hipster’ lifestyle as Jiya teased them given Lucy and he tried to weekend away to the country for fresh air and change of pace. Yes, they went to farms picking up fresh produce and enjoyed apple picking in the fall. They liked to buy local produce when they could and enjoy the festivities that popped up outside the city. Like now, they were enjoying a weekend where they booked a cabin, they enjoyed the country fair where they had picked up some pumpkins and other locally produced sundries. They had even made the effort to get dressed up for the fair and had won best costumed couple. 

Flynn smiled as he chased Lucy through the corn maze. He could easily catch her, but he was just enjoying the moment. The sound of Lucy’s laughter, watching the way her dress skirts waved out behind her like a burgundy flag in the wind. The way her hair danced around her face, the beautiful smile on her lips.  She was breathtakingly beautiful.

She was his, just as he was hers. Given everything he’d lost, he never believed he’d be so blessed but he was. Lucy turned a corner and peeked around the side, a grin on her face, her cheeks flushed from the exertion.

“Are you waiting for me to run myself into the ground?” she asked with a breathless laugh. She pressed her hands into her waist as she wished she hadn’t told Flynn to pull the strings tighter. Her smile broadened as a couple kids raced past dressed as a Skeleton and Han Solo; racing to the middle of the maze with glee.

“I’m enjoying to view.” Flynn said as he strolled up to her.

“You’re letting me win on purpose. That’s not fair.” Lucy told him with a playful pout. He had suggested they should race to the middle of the maze. Whoever won would…well, it didn’t matter as both of them would be winners in the end.

“Did you find the centre?” he asked in amusement as she wasn’t entirely wrong.

“Yeah, and it’s creepy as hell.” Lucy said making a face.

“After everything you’ve seen,” he leaned his head around the corner and the large papier mâché spider propped up over what was the centre of the maze. It had faux spider webs and baby spiders hanging from it with vouchers. The vouchers were the ‘prize’ for making it to centre. Two little kids had grabbed a couple vouchers and candy from a bowl before racing past them again. But their rough handling in grabbing their prize made the large spider and it's webs jiggle in an eerie manner. “Ok, it’s a little creepy.” He said as he moved towards it.

“Get something that involves food. I’m starving.” Lucy said as she kept her distance. She wasn’t scared of spiders but she didn’t like them either. Flynn gave a nod as he searched through the vouchers. She smoothed her hands down her skirt and wiped at her face as she watched him. He looked striking in his suit, if it weren't for the mobile phones and modern day costumes; she could almost pretend they were in another time.

“You want a sit-down meal at a vineyard or burgers and milkshakes?” Flynn asked as he looked through the vouchers trying to find the perfect one.

“Burgers and Milkshakes.” She said without hesitation, Flynn pulled the voucher from the clutches of a tiny plastic spider and walked back to Lucy.

“Done.” He said with a smile as he held up the voucher. He drew her close and leaned down. They shared a brief but passionate kiss.

“Hmm, let’s go. I need to get out this corset to fit in my burger and milkshake.” She said, Flynn smiled as she took her hand in his. Their fingers interlaced and they walked back the way they came.


End file.
